Sandy's Affections
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: A girl, rather a quiet one, finds herself talking to the wrong someone in a chat room. What starts off as flirting turns into something very dangerous game of cat and mouse between her and a online predator. Who is not satisfied to stay in the virtual world as a companion. Rated M for swearing, suggestive themes, near rape, violence and, later, detailed interspecies sex
1. Chatroom

**KittenSubZero**

_You online?_

**SandHunter**

_I am online, kitten._

**KittenSubZero**

_You're funny...really, I am nothing like a kitten._

**SandHunter**

_Is that so? I find you rather small and defenseless._

**SandHunter**

_You're site name is KittenSubZero. _

**KittenSubZero**

_You sure I'm not sub zero?_

**SandHunter**

_No...I imagine you are quite warm. Inside and out._

**KittenSubZero**

_Dirty boy._

**SandHunter**

_Yes I am. Especially after a hunt._

**KittenSubZero**

_Oh really? What have you been stalking now, o great hunter?_

**Sand Hunter**

_Not for trophies. This time it is for pleasure._

**KittenSubZero**

_Hey, since you're a worldly guy, do you know a friendly way to tell someone you aren't interested? Like...as in a relationship, sexual or romantic?_

_**SandHunter**_

_Who is courting?_

**KittenSubZero**

_Same asshole as last time._

**SandHunter**

_Ah._

**SandHunter**

_Gut him._

He had to be joking.

I had been talking to SandHunter, my pet name for him was Sandy, for three months now and each night I craved the conversations we had. From three p.m. to three a.m. we talked, or rather I talked and he listened to me. I told him about my day, my lack of a social life in school and the strange attraction that creepy men had for me.

Yeah he told me that he found males behaving in such a fashion disgusting and dishonorable to females but this...it was a joke. He had a wry sense of humor, one that complimented my own dark wit quite well so this was another joke.

Nevertheless it made me uncomfortable so I logged off the site but not before a final message popped up. Squinted at it I reached for my glasses, the green rimmed frames resting on the bridge of my nose.

**SandHunter**

_Sweet dreams, little one_


	2. Dreams

I sat in the living room of my parents house, both were out, I considered myself a latch key kid and, like the nerd I am, I couldn't help but go back to the chat room. There was nothing wrong with it.

**KittenSubZero**

_Hey sexy_

**SandHunter**

_Hello again_

**SandHunter**

_Did you sleep well?_

I bit my lip, I decided to play this one as a minx.

**KittenSubZero**

_I did. I have lovely dreams._

**KittenSubZero**

_I was being hunted in a desert and he caught me_

**KitenSubZero**

_I loved it_

**SandyHunter**

_I would gladly oblige you in that_

**KittenSubZero**

_And what would you do to me when you caught me?_

Shifting onto my haunches it made me smile like an idiot when I thought about how easily this guy turned me on. I was a total pervert. It seemed he was too.

**SandHunter**

_I would fuck you until you lost consciousness_

_Pleasuring you more than you could ever imagine, more than any human could ever give you_

_You would be on your knees. _

_Begging._

__Okay.

Wow.

It took all my willpower not to touch myself as Sandy talked about what he would do to me, now I really wish I had actually had that dream instead of lying through my teeth to him.

**KittenSubZero**

_Can I have seconds of that?_

**SandHunter**

_You may._

_I would keep you as my personal little pet._

_If you were a good girl I would reward you and if not..._

**KittenSubZero**

_Would you discipline me?_

**SandHunter**

_More than you can imagine_

His last post sent a shiver up my spine, it made me wonder what kind of a man Sandy was. When we had first talked he spoke in short, choppy sentences with lots of grammar errors. And boy did he flip his lid when I corrected him so I no longer tried, he was more fun to talk to when he wasn't swearing. Now his sentences flowed like mine, though sometimes I got the feeling that he didn't understand nor care about some of the things I prattled on about.

As if he was humoring me.

**SandHunter**

_There is someone at your door_


	3. Wolf at the Door

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to post every other day or so, okay? :D**

_There is someone at your door_

I jumped at the knock, looking at the screen then at the at the hallway that led to the front door. Padding to it I checked to make sure nothing was hanging out of my tank top or sweats, never a good thing to flash the mailman or the FedEx guy.

"Hello?" Opening the door a smidgen of a crack it was just Karl, the foreign exchange student from next door, the same asshole that Sandy told me to gut. "Ugh. What do _you_ want?"

Raising his hands in defeat he tried that model smile on me. "Nice, Katie."

Eyeballing my boobs through my tank top?

Pervert.

"Eww. Go away." I leaned away from him, moving to close my door but I cursed him for being in varsity soccer, easily using one hand to keep the door open. He smelt like smoke and some weird guy cologne, it wasn't a pleasant smell. His breath made my hair move away from my neck before he licked his lips.

"Your parents said to play nice, didn't they?"

The thought of him touching me made my skin crawl so I did what Sandy said I should do.

"...gut you."

"What?"

"Touch me and I'll fucking gut you!" Shoving him away from me I slammed the door shut, it caught his fingers and his squeal of pain made me smirk as he yanked his fingers free. Locking the door I backed slowly into the living room, my chest heaving with my breath and adrenaline tingling in the most delicious places.

**SandHunter**

_Jumpy, aren't we, kitten?_

**KittenSubZero**

_How the fuck did you know there was someone at my door?_

**KittenSubZero**

_That is not funny. Not one goddamn bit._

**SandHunter**

_I did not mean to upset you, kitten._

**SandHunter**

_I only meant it as a jest._

**KittenSubZero**

_There was someone at my door._

**KittenSubZero**

_It was that asshole. But I did what you told me and I told him I would gut him. I think he pissed himself_

**SandHunter**

_Perhaps next time I can gut him and give you his skull, polished to perfection_

**KittenSubZero**

_That sounds wonderful_

**SandHunter**

_When do you want it?_


	4. I Give You My Skull

**Hello again! Don't worry, the action is building up and believe me, he has little interest in 'courting' :D**

**KittenSubZero**

_When can you deliver it?_

**KittenSubZero**

_A side of chocolate in a red box next to that skull would be nice_

Even if I was close to tears in my anger, a rather embarrassing trait about myself I preferred never to share, I did not care about he was implying. Sandy was nice to me.

Creepy, sure.

But, overall, he was one of the sweetest, weirdest guys I knew. If he was a guy at all and not some fat chick in a spandex leotard jerking it to my plight.

**SandHunter**

_Earths gravity, atmosphere and lack of landing space noted_

**SandHunter**

_Three days for you_

**KittenSubZero**

_Aww sweet_

What was he talking about?

Play along, I told myself, biting my lip to keep in a smile; he was protective. How cute.

**KittenSubZero**

_Why the skull?_

**KittenSubZero**

_Why not an ear or something?_

**SandHunter**

_Skulls are trophies_

I popped my lower lip, raising an eyebrow even higher at that statement. Oookay.

**SandHunter**

_But presenting a skull to a female is instigating courting_

Wait. Courting? My brow furrowed in confusion as my fingers itched to type when he replied once more, explaining his bogus answer.

**SandHunter**

_But that only applies to certain females_

Court? As in, date? Did he...?

**KittenSubZero**

_I'm flattered, big guy. But are you my type?_

Tease.

**SandHunter**

_What is your standard for a male?_

**KittenSubZero**

_Well..._

Yeah, I would tease him and I felt elated doing so.

**KittenSubZero**

_I like tall guys. They make me feel safe. Muscles are yummy too, but only if they're like labor or training gained. That's another thing I like, guys who have physical hobbies like exercises, training or hunting you know? Something about watching a man work up a sweat is absolutely delicious._

**SandHunter**

_Ah_

**KittenSubZero**

_What's your ideal girl?_

**SandHunter**

_I prefer females with spirit, zest and a sense of survival._

**SandHunter**

_I enjoy fighters_

**KittenSubZero**

_Ha! I don't know many females like that_

**SandHunter**

_Then I imagine males are battling for your affections_

**KittenSubZero**

_No not really_

**SandHunter**

_What?_

**KittenSubZero**

_They overlook me and ridicule me too much to receive my affections. I have been intimate before but I never held any affection for them_

**SandHunter**

_Fools_

**SandHunter**

_You have my affections_


	5. Bear the Scars

**Heavy stuff for this chapter. I'm not gonna sugar coat it**

_Holding me._

_My body couldn't take that kind of play, the touch, the burn and rip. Pain, pain, pain._

_His lips were like fire at first, such a feeling I long for as dark unseen hands hoist my hips higher, I had never wanted anything more than on top of the clothes grinding. I had never really liked Karl but he was a damn good kisser, his hands kneading my ass and hips like a pro. _

_Played like an erotic instrument._

_Probing fingers, No! I yelp and try to push away, far away, Going to fast... Now a cry of pain, ragged nails scraping my now dry, tight insides and I feel something tear. The zip of jeans — _

"No!" Soaked in sweat I clutch my sheets, a dream, a big fucking reminder of reality that my subconscious didn't want to forget about. Just a dream...

His fingers.

Running to the bathroom down the hall to my room I barely made it to the toilet, rebuking my pizza dinner and once I could retch up no more I laid my forehead on the cool toilet rim. "Just a fucking dream."

_Katie, don't you like this? _

"No."

_Such a fucking tease —_

Jumping to my feet I did the only thing that calmed my nerves.

I logged in and PM'd Sandy.

**KittenSubZero**

_Sand? _

**KittenSubZero**

_You there?_

**SandHunter**

_I am_

**SandHunter**

_It is rather late for you, is it not? Why do you not sleep?_

**KittenSubZero**

_Do you ever have nightmares? Bad dreams?_

**SandHunter**

_No_

**KittenSubZero**

_Oh nvm_

**SandHunter**

_Are you frightened?_

**KittenSubZero**

_I relived it again. I'm so pathetic, letting him do that to me even in my sleep_

**SandHunter**

_You are not pathetic_

**SandHunter**

_A male that does such a thing is the lowest scum, a bad blood _

**SandHunter**

_Such an experience scars and you will bear them your forever_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read this, the solemn tone to his words made my hiccup as I tried to control my tears.

**KittenSubZero**

_Gee thanks_

**SandHunter**

_Do not fucking interrupt_

**SandHunter**

_But you survived, fought the fucker off. You are strong_

**SandHunter**

_You are beautiful, little one_

**SandHunter**

_Remember...two days and three hours until my gift arrives, kitten_

**SandHunter offline.**


	6. Authors NoteSuggestions

**Hey! Okay, I am out of ideas for the 'true' name of Sandy and would appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for the reviews, it makes me really happy that you guys like it :D And as soon as I get a name for him I will continue on with Chapter 6 :P**


	7. Playtime is Over

**Hey! Thanks for the suggestions and here's Chapter Six! Don't worry, next chapter you'll get an eyeful of Sandy and all his deliciousness :D**

I forgot about his promise to me.

For two days I lived in my own little bubble, listening to the ever present arguments of my parents but not really hearing them. It was

But day three, Tuesday, happened.

It was early in the morning, the flowers in our garden out back still dripping with dew, my wake up call was a scream like that of a dying cat. My mother. Scared me enough that I just darted to her, in my bra and booty shorts, stopping short at the front step.

A polished white skull next to store bough chocolate in a red box.

_For Kitten_

Clean of blood, it smelt faintly of chemicals and something earthy.

For..._me_?

I couldn't talk to anyone. The police knew it was Karl's skull, he had been found skinned, like a deer, skull and spine removed. I swallowed bile at the thought. What did I have to do with...?

Sandy.

_When do you want it delivered?_

_You have my affections..._

Oh fuck.

I had a chat room stalker.

One that knew where I lived.

Trying to be inconspicuous I pulled my phone out and connected to my Google account, yes, Sandy was online. My fingers typed quickly over my iPhone, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes.

**KittenSubZero**

_What the fuck did you do?_

**SandHunter**

_Did you not find my present satisfactory?_

He called _that_ a present?

**SandHunter**

_If you wish I can give you a dozen more. Fresh_

**KittenSubZero**

_You killed him_

**SandHunter**

_I did. His skull is rather nice, isn't it?_

**KittenSubZero**

_You are sick_

**SandHunter**

_You requested the skull_

**KittenSubZero**

_I was joking, you sick fuck_

**SandHunter**

_I grow weary of your cockteasing, kitten_

**SandHunter**

_But blue is very becoming of you_

I flushed crimson. He had seen my underwear this morning? He was watching me, right now?

**KittenSubZero**

_You're watching me. Who the fuck do you think you are?_

**SandHunter**

_Play time is over. I am going to collect my prize, dead or alive_

I swallowed but nothing stopped the fear creeping up my spine, curling into a prickly ball in my stomach.

**SandHunter**

_Remember Vor'mekta, little girl_

**SandHunter**

_It's the name of your new master_

**SandHunter offline.**


	8. Soft Kitty

**I am proud to introduce...Sandy. :D**

I changed my email address, my phone number and jacked my moms taser from her purse.

Who says I can't be prepared?

He knew where I lived, knew what I looked like...saw me in my panties. The latter made me want to die of embarrassment.

Your new master

He said his name was Vor'mekta. What the fuck kind of name was that? Swedish?

I am going to collect my prize, dead or alive

I was so dead. And Karl...I shuddered at the thought, bile stirring in my throat at the skull that had been taken by the police, confiscated they said. Unfortunately, the chocolate was also confiscated. For the first day I was sure that some crazy man would throw himself through a window at me but it never happened.

It was two days before I had the courage to come outside, it was sunny and the smell of falling leaves made me temporarily forget my worries of a homicidal stalker. It was rather chilly so I wore jeans and a zip up sweatshirt with a purple tank top underneath, given my pale complexion darker colors tended to look best on me. I had been called Carrot Top and Fire Crotch for my head of unruly ginger curls but over the years I grew to ignore it and embrace the uniqueness of my hair.

As always I carried the taser and my iPhone, which doubled as my iPod and my best friend, it was just a walk up the block and back. I stopped by an old wooden fence where Sparkles, a stray tabby, had given birth to her kittens and I looked for her. Odd. Normally she came right up to people and purred like a revving firetruck.

_"Meow. Meow. Pfft. Meow. Meow."_

"Sparkles?" A faint purring behind a shrub and I moved it aside, nothing there but when I looked up a pair of gleaming metallic eyes glared back at me. I yelped and fell on my ass, moving back on my hands and feet until my back hit a tree. The eyes didn't move and the void beneath them vanished, a crouching figure with its arms resting on massive thighs observing me like a cat would its prey.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck.

Even crouching, Andre the Giant had to be near eight feet standing up, there was a gun like thing mounted on his back and shoulder giving him a hunch backed looked. I assumed it was male from the muscles that flexed under a strange mesh material on his torso, he was wearing shin and thigh guards of metal. A loin cloth of sorts with a built codpiece, definite giveaway for a bloke, but the two huge guantlets caught my attention. One looked like a computer, one I had never seen before, the other like something out of Assassins Creed. Huge clawed hands, speckled, pebbled skin the color of baked desert sand with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Those were the weirdest dreads ever, almost like tubes, his face hidden by a blank, metal mask with red screens as eyes.

"W—" A massive finger, the size of two of my own, covered my lips and silenced my demand of what this thing was. Long claws like an alligator, dry heat rolling off this fellow as the claw traced down my throat to the strands of my hair that had been freed from my hairband. A low rubbing noise, like that of a tractor engine or a big cat, coming from his chest as he rubbed my hair between his fingers.

_"Meow. Meow. Pfft."_ That was Sparkles meow. There was a hard click at the 't' and I pulled my taser out of my pocket, I got him on the inner thigh and scrambled back. I had only gotten to my knees when he pulled the taser bit out of his thigh, not even slowly as a cement block collided with my sttomach. I gasped and went limp, pain going through me as my vision grew dark. My world turned upside down and I was slung over a hard, metal covered armor as Sparkles meow was played over and over. _"Meow. Meow. Murr...murrr...rarnrr! Hisss! Hiss! *Blade hitting flesh* Murroww..."_


	9. Protocol

**Hey guys...poor Katie, she is so confused. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and the reason my last post was so short was because I like to keep things in how Katie sees them, the important things and the like. She's a teenage girl, what do you expect?**

My stomach hurt.

That was my first coherent thought aside from the realization that my hair was damp, plastered to my scalp and my body was cramping from laying on my stomach on this cold floor.

Light.

It was so bright in this room, once my eyes adjusted I noticed that the room was like a solitary confinement cell, longer than it was wide and at the end sat my nightmare. This time he wore no armor, just a loincloth and that damn helm, sitting there was one knee drawn up to rest his hand on that knee. It was impossible to tell if he was asleep or not, due to that mask, but now that he was so close to me, only ten feet away, I could see how massive he was. He was an inch shy of eight foot, long muscled legs ending in five clawed toes and equally powerful arms with five, alligator fingers.

Mr. Alligator.

I had my back to the wall, staring at his mask before darting my eyes over my prison, my hands clutching my shirt to my chest. Furry? My clothes were gone. I was wearing a huge soft leather nightshirt that ended at my knees, it was warm yest but if I was wearing that mean someone had... my eyes went to him. He couldn't have.

"Protocol." The word was raspy, the 't's exaggerated.

"Protocol my foot! Where are my clothes? Why is my hair wet? Why am I in this cell? Who the fuck are you?"

He was silent for a long moment, waiting it seemed for me to run out of breath to rant with.

"Contagion. You...were...unclean."

Each word sounded strained, as if speaking was difficult.

"What?"

"Protocol...for...bringing...aboard...extraterrestrials."

Excuse me?

"Where...where are my clothes?" Did he hear the tremor in my voice?

"Incinerated. Contaminated."

I was going to protest when my stomach growled, bringing a brilliant blush to my face.

"Hungry...yes?"

I nodded, I shrank back as he stood and crossed the room in two strides, picking me up by my arm and touching a panel on the wall he had been sitting against. A door opened and I was gaping at it as I was led through countless metal corridors, was I in a bunker? His grip was firm, bruising almost, just one hot hand easily encircled my upper arm like I was a child.

This place was all gray metal and grating, if this was a kitchen then I was Santa Claus, pulling a huge meat locker open he dropped two things in front of me: a Twinkie and a slab of raw meat.

Twinkie goodness.

But the meat...I shook my head only to be shaken and a clawed finger pointed to reinforce his point.

"I can't eat that raw — I'll get sick!" The hand on my arm tightened and I yelped. "B-But if you cook it I can eat it..."

Releasing me he dropped the slab of meat onto a black surface, pressing a few unseen buttons and it began to sizzle, he used his claws like chopsticks to turn the meat. Pressing against the opposite wall now knew that this was either an amazing rubber suit or he was a...a real live...you know.

I heard him mutter something, clicks and growls, something like 'low maintenance my ass'.

The meat cooked very quickly, dropping it in front of me on the table and I looked at him then at the meat.

"You want me to eat with my _fingers_?" When my tone slipped into bitchy huge hands braced against the edge of the table, he loomed over me and I shrank in my uncomfortably giant chair. "...okay."

I was licking my fingers clean when I felt myself being lifted out of my chair, he carried me with about a foot of distance between my back and his chest. Too soon I was back in that white room and he set me on my feet in the middle of the room, turning and walking out. Pausing at the doorway he held up six fingers until I spoke.

"Six...hours?" A curt nod and the door slid shut, I swear I heard before it shut. "Helpless...defenseless... kitten."


	10. No Fear

**Now the epic journey begins...I do not like Stockholm Syndrome and Sandy/Vor'mekta is a honorable fellow rape is not something he would think of committing. If it spoils anyones dreams, too bad, don't worry...Katie will gradually warm up to him. After all, he is still the same guy she's been talking to for 3 months only a bit more intimidating...**

I don't remember falling asleep.

And I sure as hell didn't wake up with a crick in my neck or anything like the last time I woke up. In fact, I was on the softest material I had ever felt in my entire life. Now that I was more awake it was clear that I was on a bed, a huge bed, made of some giant creatures rib cage with the furs stuffed inside.

Strange décor.

The room was mostly empty except for an armor case, a chair across from the bed and, in the farthest corner, a work bench. He stood there, the light on the workbench illuminating his silhouette, fiddling with his mask but he lifted his head slightly as I shifted my weight on the bed. There was a whoosh of air and a click as he donned his helm before he turned, going over to the chair and flopping down in it. It was strange to see something so alien sprawled in a chair, legs outstretched like a brooding teenager, cradling his chin in his large palm and simply staring at me.

Silence.

Just sitting there and staring at me, making me shift from hip to hip as I fiddled with the hem of my fur nightshirt. After what seemed a life time he inhaled deeply, massive chest expanding even more.

"You did not like my present?" At first I thought I imagined it, the voice, while still rather raspy and guttural, spoke smoothly in English.

"Did you just...?"

"I modified the translator in my _awu'asa_," There was a sharp clicking noise, like a crick chirp almost and his question was repeated. "You did not like my present?"

"It was a _skull_."

"_Th'syra_, yesssh." Reaching over the arm of the chair he picked up up a white, polished object that made my stomach twist in the reminder. It was Karl's skull. Nexto the chair sat twelve others, all shined and gleaming, though he cradled Karl's skull like it was made of glass. "_M-di h'chak_. It was a pleasure."

The police station. He didn't. He couldn't have.

I shrank back farther into the bed, as if that would save me. "Just to get the skull you...?"

"_Sei-i_. Yes." The first word, or rather sound, I did not understand but 'yes' was pretty universal.

My world was crumbling around me, I felt my heart begin to speed up. "Why did...I'm not anything special!"

"At first, _h'ko _but I was not _kv'var'de_, hunting you. But others were." His voice was a growl, something deep and frightening that made the hair on my neck stand up. "_Mar'cte_, _s'yuitde pauk-de mar'cte!" _Drawing in a breath he paused, seeming to calm himself. "So I watched. Ooman technology is so primitive it was not even enjoyable to hack."

"You...hacked into a satellite?"

"Do you think a creature that has master intergalactic space flight can't hack a simple backwater toy like a sat-uh-light?"

"Uh." Yeah, my foot was in my mouth and it tasted like floor. "Sorry."

"But you tease." His voice grew low again, not the high chitters like before. "You are a _kujhade_, destroyer, of my self control."

"W-What?" My muddled mind did not make sense of him.

"I am stalker, _sei-i_? I stalk those who use your technology to hunt those like you, the _pyode_." Leaning forward I watched him run his thumb claw over his other claws, a nervous habit like twiddling thumbs or something. "You were game. Amusing game...perhaps even _chiva_, trial I must pass." Standing he walked, or rather stalked, to the end of the bed, each footstep echoing a word. "_Pyode_..._s'yuitde_..._lou-dte kale_."

Kneeling on the bed in front of me his hands stopped just inches from my face, claws tickling my eyelashes before, ever so gently, he felt my hair. I was cringing at his touch, my knees curled to my chest and he smelt of earth, rain and like fresh leather which wasn't all together unpleasant. Again that low droning sound that had to be purring, I could see his chest vibrate from it since I was about eye level with his pectorals. He whispered something to me, it sounded like clicking, nothing more.

"_M-di h'dlak, _kitten, _m-di h'dlak..._"

**Short, I know but important!**

**As requested, translations!**

**Awu'asa = **armor

**Th'syra = **skull

**Sei-i = **yes

**H'ko = **no

**_Kv'var'de = _**hunting

**Mar'cte = **killers

**Pauk-de = **fucking/motherfucker (fuck for Pauk singular)

**S'yuitde = **pathetic/cowardly

**Kujhade = **destroyer

**Pyode = **soft

**Lou-dte kale =** child maker (slang for human female)

**M-di h'dlak = **no fear (in this case Sandy means it as 'don't fear me')

**_M-di h'chak =_**no mercy


	11. Different Yet the Same

**All right! I will be switching in posting between this and Jokers and Queens, reviews for both would be lovely! I'm holding off on his de-masking as he would probably want to settle her in before pulling that on her, eh?**

Days, hours, minutes pass quickly when you're alone in a room, well not totally alone. The thing that sits across from me in a huge chair is something like a captor and something like a fan club as well. Every day he told me to bathe, giving me privacy for that at least, even if he stood just outside the door with his back to me.

He told me he was a yautja, a species of space faring humanoids that lived to hunt and collect trophies of lesser species.

Like humans.

Sandy, Vor'mekta as he told me his name was, had laughed at my expression, this weird trilling sound and his chest shook with each laugh, strangely human and yet anything but.

"_Do humans not hunt prey animals for sport, hang their bones, furs and antlers from walls? It is the same difference, yes? Humans are no different to us than deer to you."_

I only realized our differences as cultures when he let me watch him train, he wore all his armor for this, a sight that chilled me despite having stayed on his ship for what he said was about six human days. It was like throwing a superball into a confined space, the only description of his clean cut moves and leaps.

He was fighting a hologram of his own kind, jab, thrust, stab, parry...touching nothing but each blow was death by wrist blades. I knew my captor was dangerous, I knew very well, but now he showed me just how deadly he could be...doing vaults and jumps that would make a gymnast nod in approval. I sat with my knees up to my chest, slack jawed at his pure physical power, I could never compete with him even if I trained myself to the extreme.

Noticing my stare I swear his chest puffed out a little. "You try?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-No...I only train with my equipment."

Clicking he no longer picked me up by the arm and expected me to follow him, which I quickly did, it had been several hours since he started training and I was just about ready to drop from exhaustion. I had barely laid down when he strode out of the bathroom, mask and loin cloth on, his body shiny with water and laid down next to me.

Awkward.

He had insisted on sleeping next to me and, after the first night of me shrieking like a dying cat, wore his loincloth but grumbled in annoyance. Sleep naked? Next to a eight foot tall alien? No fucking way. Count me out.

I shuddered as his hot arm circled my waist, pulling me against his chest and the alligator skin of his chest and belly were felt right through my thin garment. Something about my hair, the texture and the smell, fascinated him because he could spend hours smelling and touching my hair. He was warm, a hot baking heat like the Nevada sun, a strong, unyielding body that was thoroughly masculine. He hadn't started bathing with me but, from the looks I got, it was easy to say that he wanted to.

Gentle yet frightening, sharp claws stroking along my hip and up my stomach, repeating this until I finally dozed off, just as he rested his masked chin on my head and began purring.


	12. Simple Gift

**Is this predator doting? Or is he just not used to having company? You tell me...**

It was the start of bad day.

"_Did I give you fucking permission to going into my trophy room?" _Vor'mekta had been training and I was wandering, bored, because I didn't have any forms of entertainment besides the lumbering hulk. Not that I would call that Celebrity Jeopardy but now that I had been here for two weeks, two long, insufferable weeks I know how this Jack rolled.

All work and no play makes Sandy a very happy boy.

Of course, if he were to come after me it sure as fuck would not be with an ax nor do I think hiding in a shrubbery maze would deter him if he wanted to find me. I'm not sure about the cold though, it was always a balmy eighty ish degrees on his ship so perhaps he was a 'caliente only' critter.

"_I just...I was bored...I didn't mean..."_

"_Did I not make it clear that you are forbidden to enter that room when I conceded to let you roam my ship?"_

"_I'm sorry, I—"_

"_Tell me, ooman, are you stupid or do you enjoy irritating me?"_ Picking me up by my arm, his grip a vice, my legs were limp and I was so close to tears it made my voice crack.

"_I-I don't..."_

"_Answer me."_

"_Please—"_

"_**Answer me."**_ The voice he had used scared me, it was so calm yet so like a snarl.

"_...no."_

"_No what?"_

"_No you didn't...give me permission..."_

"_To?"_

"_E-Enter your trophy room..."_

"_Be thankful you did not touch one..." _With that he had left me in his quarters, locking the door until he returned several hours later. I couldn't look at him, let alone talk to him, after that incident. It was a bad day for me. To make it worse most of the night he was up on his work bench, tinkering away with something but eventually I fell asleep to the sound of gears and electronic crackling.

My alien captor was a tech geek.

Morning, or afternoon from how long I had slept, was quiet and there was no sign of him so I stayed in bed. He found it amusing to wake me whenever he wanted to get up, dragging me alone to see whatever he was doing even if it was just cutting up fruit for breakfast. I had begun to find his actions endearing, even cute sometimes, but what I most looked forward to was just someone, anyone, holding me while I slept.

Even if I told myself that this was an alien, not a man, but on the other hand he could be deeply erotic...over chat. So what if I masturbated to fantasies of Uruk-hai and Creatures from the Black Lagoon carrying me off and ravaging me. Fantasies were one thing. Vor'mekta was totally different.

I hadn't even seen his face, just that blank mask.

That didn't let him off the hook either.

I was still mad at him and today he was getting the cold boot up the ass. Figuratively.

Oh well.

It wasn't till after my shower did the masked avenger reappear, huge hands curled into fists and when he extended a hand towards me I almost took a step back until he showed me what he was holding. I made sure my robe was secure before taking a closer look. A small, well, grape fruit sized actually, neon blue cube made of millions of tiny cubes. Like a Rubiks Cube...only blue.

"Gift." His voice was gruff and when I didn't take it Vor'mekta leaned closer, extending his hand towards me even more. A gift?

"What...is it?" I looked at the cube which I held in my hands, it was warm and hummed slightly, tingling my fingers. Examining it I looked back up at him.

"Puzzle." With one of those huge claws he moved the claw in a squiggle over the cubes surface and, right in my hands, the cube took shape of the squiggle he made. I gasped but didn't dare drop the puzzle. "Takes form of single shape drawn on its surface...to entertain you."

Leaning he stepped away, I hadn't realized how close he had been, looming over me then his shadow was gone.

"Wow..."

"Are you pleased?"

I nodded, holding it in my hands and I smiled at him. "Thank you..." When he turned to leave I bit my lip, say it. "Vor'mekta."

He froze, turning part way to look at me.

"Thank you...for the gift and I'm sorry I went into your trophy room without permission...I do stupid things when I'm bored."

To my surprise he chuffed, I had learned this was his version of a chuckle. "Don't we all, Ka'ti?"

It made me happy he knew my name, my real name. "You are genius to build this." The scales on his back and chest flared deep green and beige, was he...?

"_H'ko,_ kitten, just bored." With that he went back out of the bedroom, to his main workshop probably in the engine room.

I had praised him and his coloring had darkened. How peculiar.

Did aliens blush?


	13. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Been thinking about this one, the long awaited chapter...involving Sandy's face :P**

I slept with that Cube, snuggling it to my chest, I had gotten used to that huge arm wrapped around my waist and the steady, deep breathing behind me. Vor'mekta had, reluctantly at first, shown me his trophies after he gave me the Cube. But as I marveled at all the strange and alien skulls his chest swelled and, if my feminine senses were tingling right, he looked pleased that I took interest in his rather, ah, gruesome obsession with trophies.

Men and their egos.

I will admit that, in the time I had spent with him, he had been mostly rather kind and as fascinated with me as I was with him. Short temper, sure, but the guy always found a way to get my heart racing—the exact emotion I felt was strange.

Strange...

_People are strange when you're a stranger..._

_Faces ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're_

_Straaange..._

Scrape.

Scrape.

Rolling onto my back I opened my eyes and the spot besides me was cold, I had been asleep and alone for a while. Odd. My neck was a little stiff and I climbed out of bed, feeling quite the head rush and rubbing my eyes I heard that sound again.

Scrape.

Scrape.

Following the noise to the chamber next to his trophy room I tiptoed in, his back was to me and I could smell meat and blood, burnt meat that is. Turning slightly he regarded me for a few seconds through the red lenses of his mask before turning back to the task of cleaning the flesh off the skull of something between a triceratops and Jaws.

But what drew my attention was the huge chuck missing out of his bicep, dripping green glow stick blood and that was what made my stomach wrench. But I'd never had a real weak stomach but he growled, honest to god growled, at me when I touched his shoulder.

"Did this...were you bitten?"

"Scratch." Dismissive words.

What if the goddamn thing had rabies or something?

When Katie goes into Freakout Mode, she freaks out and Katie, being me, was doing that.

"A scratch?! What bit you, a lawnmower?"

"Wanmowwer?"

"Can't I at least bind it? I—I think I'm...having a panic attack..." Putting a hand on my chest to slow my breathing the world was turning spotted and a very warm hand was on my back, pulling me against a very warm chest. Ever been hugged by a alligator with a fever? This was it and I felt tiny in his arms, I was looking straight into his pecs and he patted my hair with a huge clawed hand.

"Only scratch. No fear, kitten," There was something oddly comforting about the way he said that, doing that weird purring thing as he did, and I could breath again, not trembling like I usually did. I jerked as something crackled and I hadn't noticed, all that blood remember, that part of his mask was dented. I tentatively reached up a hand to touch his mask when my wrist was shackled by Vor'mekta's huge hand, pulling my hand away from his face.

"_H'ko_." No. Taking a step back he reached for his medical kit and now I could see how advanced, if not gruesome, yautja medical technology was. This clamp was used to hold the wound together then a greenish glue was put over the clamped edges. From his winces I could tell that there was no such thing as painkiller for 'scratches' like this. With that now closed up and cleaned he unsnapped the tubes that connected his armor to his mask, there were three in total before with _hiss_ of air he placed his hands on his mask.

I had never seen his face, only guessed, but I had been right about the eyes—the eyes of a predator—molten orange with intelligence I knew he possessed. A rather triangular face with four mandibles tipped with small tusks, one of which was chipped, delicate webbing connected the mandibles. Deep set eyes and I thought he looked rather serious, heavy brows and a inner mouth filled with sharp teeth. No lips.

Amber eyes watched me as he crouched at my level. "Sssatisfiffied?"

For a guy with no lips he said his 'f's like a pro.

My hands shook as I touched his mandibles and, strangely, he stood still and took my exploration. Normally he was rather adamant about me touching around his face but as I slid my fingers across the smooth skin of his jaw and ran my thumbs over the bristly set of of his eyebrows. The blunt tips of his tusks touched my hands, his knuckles skimmed along my cheeks as the pads of his thumbs mimicked my movements.

"Just different, that's all." I suppose I was right to not expect him to have a face like mine, just different. Was I an idiot to blush from his gaze? "You have pretty eyes...like molten lava."

A purr was growing in his chest, I could feel it through his touch and he clicked, so that was how he made those strange sounds.

"But where did you get this?" I touched his chipped tusk and his purr got louder.

"Punch." Someone punched him in the face? It would be a dark day if I ever did. His thumb ran along my lips, his voice guttural. "Too soft to punch, Ka'ti..."

"Piss me off and I will punch you." And probably break my wrist too but I gave him a cock look nonetheless, I had explained earlier what 'piss off' meant and he was relieved that it was not the literal translation.

"_H'ko_, that would hhurt you." Shaking his head slightly I laughed at his expression.

"I wouldn't punch you, unless you wanted me to," I snickered and he chuffed at me, trilling in amusement.

"Strange ooman."

"Well, only humans can do this," I blame my ADHD on this. I really because I couldn't, at the time, bear to admit to myself that I was seriously crushing on an alien. He tasted like salt and something else, eyes and mandibles wide in surprise when I kissed him on the inner mouth, just enough to taste him. He was frozen and I took my leave, bouncing back to bed for another nap. "I'm going back to bed, when you're done will you wake me and tell me the story of how you killed it?"

I only got a slightly nod and once I was around the bend and in the bedroom I touched my mouth, breathing quickly and shallowing at the thrill in my stomach. Sick. Sick, sick, sick! But curled up in the blankets on his bed...my tongue running over my lips...all I could think about was the salty sweet taste of his mouth. "I'm so stupid..."


	14. Blood

**Sorry about the wait :)**

There was one thing that I was completely unprepared for.

And explaining it to Vor'mekta was going to be easier said than done, especially after my lapse of sanity which resulted in kissing him. I couldn't look at him for a day or so without flushing crimson and, being a stoic brickhouse, he did not bring it up.

Not even once.

And that hurt a little. Did he think I was being just a silly human?

But it was a few days after that when I woke with a familiar pain in my lower abdomen, the cramping, aching that every woman had to endure until middle age. Yautja bathroom were mostly a huge tub, a shower in the corner and a nearly invisible seat for waste. For all their technology, they were more about grooming than the little details. Stopping at the furs used for drying I winced as I searched for bandages because I was sure that he didn't have any tampons or sanitary pads.

I know avoiding a problem only makes it worse and right now, Vor'mekta was my problem.

When he noticed it was obvious because he was staring at my crotch with a look of confusion and possible concern on his face. Well, it was in those lava orbs of his.

"Injured?" When I shook my head he stepped closed and sniffed me, honestly _sniffed_ me! It was like a _whuff_ through the mouth and when he reached his mask I ran in the opposite direction. I was at the doorway of the bathroom when he caught me, catching my wrist in an iron grip and holding me still as he examined me. "Blood..."

I'm sure he could see my blush as a bright flare on the heat signature that was my face. "It—It's a girl thing, I'm fine—"

"Let me see."

"What? No—"

"Let. Me. See."

"No!" When I screamed it he let go, startled and I sank back against the wall behind me, arms wrapped around my abdomen as the tears started. Oh fuck.

"Pain?" He was crouching, elbows resting on his knees as he felt my temperature which was almost as warm as his from the situation.

"It's...I...I'm menstruating, okay?"

His heavy brows went up and he looked surprised.

Placing a hand over my womb I explained this slowly. "It means that my unfertilized egg is coming out—"

"Blood is not absorbed inside?"

Absorbed? "What do you mean?"

"Yautja females go through such cycle but blood is absorbed not released."

"So...for the next seven days I'm going to be in a lot of pain, okay? And stationary too...price I pay for the ability to make life." I had hardly said the next word when he picked me up and carried me back to bed, laying me down before walking off. Returning with a small medical kit he gave me a shot of something that made my cramps feel like nothing as well as what he said was a hormone stabilizer that would shorten the length and severity of my periods.

"Precious, precious," He purred to me and ran his knuckles down my cheek before resting his hand just above my breasts over my collarbone. Whatever he gave me put me to sleep as I dozed off with the sound of his purring vibrating through his hand and into me.

I slept more those seven days than I did an entire month because the moment it ended I did a dance of happiness. Vor'mekta was chuffing at me, laughter I learned, watching me spin around in circles without doubling over.

"Over? Six months of peace then."

What was he talking about?

"Every thirty days I have one...Vor'mekta?"

From his face he hadn't been expect that as he growled himself then stiffened, huffing. He was looming over me now, his face inches from mine. His hands were fists as he spoke in a growl.

"Go bathe. Now."

"Are you okay?"

"Go." Snarling it now he turned and walked in the opposite direction towards his training room leaving me in a mist of confusion.


	15. Price of Romance

**I have been getting a lot of questions if Sandy and Katie will get together and, maybe, this chapter will answer your questions :D**

**Remember! I am a write, I live off feedback and reviews, if I don't get any or I get very little I may abandon the project. **

I didn't understand him.

What had I done?

Was it because of my period?

Something I did after that?

Then just...why?

Vor'mekta had been avoiding me, of that much I was certain. How the big galoot managed to hide on such a small ship I have no clue, I spent hours searching for him. The inside of the ship was beautiful, simple, but beautiful as Vor'mekta had told me that only Elite hunters were allowed to stay on their own ship. He, like his father Kwei, had put hunting above everything else, even above females which were usually the soul purpose of the hunt.

Most of what he spoke of I did not understand, I asked questions and he would answer in short snips followed by a huff or a hiss. I had been pondering his concept of honor when I glanced in the bathing chamber and did a double take, frozen in the doorway at something I had never even thought about before.

Vor'mekta.

Vor'mekta showering across the room, the huge walk in tub separating us, water running down his dreads, broad back and chest. He had an ass that would make any athlete green with envy but his marvelous, gold brown body was not what took my breath away.

Well, it was part of it.

Limp but still the size of a human male at half mast, his testicles must have been inside his body to protect them as I watched in wonder as his cock slipped back into its sheath. Leaving him as intact as a store mannequin. Molten eyes met mine as he turned the water off, staring at me as his dreads dripped on the metal floor, each step closing the distance between us until there was none.

"I told you to stay in your chamber." Each word was growled, as if he had difficulty speaking right now and I backed up until he had me pinned against the wall.

"I wanted to see you..." Could he see my blush? Could he smell the tingle in my insides from seeing him naked, still naked just a foot away? Katie, don't let your voice shake.

Damn it all.

"Stupid girl." His chest heaved and his hands slammed into the wall on either side of me, mandibles clicking as he loomed over me. "Stupid girl! _Ell-osde..._you...are more potent than aged _c'ntlip_, intoxicating."

"Vor'mekta?" Intoxicating? Me?

"I want to fuck you..." It was a snarl, the screech of his claws on metal as his muscles flexed, a thick musky scent like earth and him was overwhelming to me. "You cannot begin to imagine how your every action tries my lust...just your scent," Inhaling along my neck I shivered, his breath hot as steam from an oven. "Makes me want to claim you."

"Claim?" I squeaked, biting my lip and his much larger body made me sure he could seriously hurt me.

"Claim. Mine." He hissed and suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and, which was still wet from his shower, droplets of water falling off him as he strode into the bed chamber. When had I been tossed over his shoulder last? Quite recently actually, he found it funny that I could not overpower him like his females could.

"Vor'mekta! Put me down, I-" My back hit the soft furs of the bed and he was straddling me, knees on either side of my hips as his chest heaved. "Vor...?"

"I could break you, tear you open, you are so soft, so, so fragile..." Running a hand down my cheek and throat, lingering over my heart as I baked under his scalding touch. "They call me pervert, one who sleeps with beasts, for desiring oomans over my own race...for valuing softness over hardness..."

"You aren't a pervert," I reached up to touch his face but he caught my hands, pinning them down as his mandibles caressed my face so gently.

"If I mate you now you will never return back to Earth. You will be mine and mine alone."

My breath caught again, the pounding of my heart slamming in my ears as his words sunk in.


	16. Sandy's Affections

**Mmmm...lemons ^^ For those of you with virgin eyes and are sensitive to interspecies hanky panky or near hanky panky I suggest you skip this chapter. Even though you might be missing a big part of the plot...your choice.**

"_You are mine and mine alone..."_

How to answer such a statement, especially with several hundred pounds of horny as fuck yautja three inches from your face. One that had been controlling their massive, ah, interest when it came to human girls until said human girl started watching that yautja bathe. Huge...this was a whole new meaning of the word, one that I thought I was well versed with.

Holy mother of God, did he want to...?

"V...Vor'mekta I...you..." That was a good argument, stutter like a goddamn moron while he froths at the mouth from his hard on. "...it...what do you mean, 'mate'?"

"Mine." Releasing my hands he ripped my tunic down the middle, staring at my pale, slender body that was flushed with adrenaline. His eyes ran over my breasts, my flat belly, my most private treasure that seemed to be a perfume to him. Tasting the air almost he leaned and his mandibles brushed against my sex, making me jump, a hot tongue flicking across my slit was enough.

"Wait, that's..."

"Mine."

Protesting was futile, especially when his tongue slipped inside me, cuing one of the most explosive orgasms in my life. I writhed, I arched into the hot, baking hands and even if he could easily dislodge my legs from around his neck Vor'mekta did not. He knew me now, inside and out, knew where to put pressure, how to suckle on my clit and purr which drive me wild.

But he never entered me.

Never took care of his own arousal.

One after another until I was a shivering mass, held against his blistering chest as he licked my fluids from his mandibles. Time and again he made me shriek his name, begging for release but I never suspected he was preparing me.

Or preparing himself.

When I woke I was in a warm embrace, pinned under his weight and I became hyper aware of a rough, hot finger rubbing my core so gently.

"What is your answer?"

"Uhm, answer what?"

Two fingers now, both moving at different paces and a calloused thumb put gentle pressure on my clit, just enough to make me incoherent. I had learned that he did not deny himself anything, what he wanted he took. And that applied to me as well.

"Ka'ti you are a _pauk-de_ cocktease."

Ehmygawd.

The underside of his shaft rubbed along my set and tweaked my pleasure button, making me arch and squeak. Lifting my hips I could feel the knobby head of his cock slowly pressing into me, he paused, shifted, adjusted me and slipped in a little further.

"Take it out, it's too big!"

"Hush." Purring to me, I hated that sweet sound, nipping and licking my nipples until they were cherry red as Vor'mekta eased his own personal monster into me. "Do not tense."

With a hand against the bone headboard his breath became faster, if he was stretching me then I was tight as hell to him. It was a wonderful yet bizarre sensation as he was seated inside me completely, I could feel every bump along his shaft that rubbed everything just right.

"Oh fuck...Sandy, that's..." Every muscle was flexed above me, his dreads hanging over us like a exotic curtain that accented his hops scent. Reverting back to his screen name I clutched him, gasping as he inched out then pushed right back in. Supporting his weight with one arm each roll of his hips brought me closer and closer to checking in at Arkham Asylum.

Slick. A well oiled machine that was fucking my brains out, dominating me and growling with pleasure at every squeak and moan I made. A strange desert god was arching and building me, coaxing me to oblivion like a goddamn centerfold would to a preteen.

Heat. His heat, the burning desert sun of his body filling my insides and wrapping around my smaller, more fragile body. I wailed when I orgasmed, he was only seconds behind me, liquid fire scalding my core as he roared his virility to the ship. Buried deep in me as I was lulled into the glow of aftermath held against the chest of the Sahara desert incarnate who purred and praised me.

"You have my affections, kitten," Was the last of the butter words he told me, my mind fogging over in exhaustion from my experience. Which I knew was to be the first of many.


	17. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted yet, I'm really busy with school right now with a spice of romance, which always helps :D, as well as I'm trying to make a sensible followup to that hot yautja romanticle :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing and give me motivation, you guys are the best! :D**


	18. Not So Romantic Morning After

**Ah, it feels good to update :D So, what shall her reaction be?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Have you ever done a wheely on a bike then fall down some stairs? I must have but I'm pretty sure that Vor'mekta wouldn't let me near a bike let alone stairs.

Someone was petting my hair and a bicep that would make Charles Atlas pale was my pillow, warm arms holding me against a hot, hard body. Mandibles were tangled in my hair, like intimate caressing I suppose, when I think my body registered that I was now wheelchair bound. Because I was pretty sure that everything below my waist was broken.

But left a tingly after-feeling that made my insides quiver in delight.

Oh fuck.

Somehow he knew I was awake because he stopped his purring to speak in that deep, guttural voice. "Did I hurt you?"

My shoulder ached, when I touched it there was scabs forming. "Why is there dried blood on my shoulder?"

"Mating bite," The massive hand on my back was slowly massaging my hips and ass, a distracting sensation that felt really good.

"You _bit_ me?"

"Intimate details later. I must be sure."

"What—hey!" I couldn't kick my legs when he scooped me out of bed, both of us naked as ever, carrying me down to the medical bay and not a bit concerned about his nudity. I knew there was no one else on the ship but hey, a girl can be a prude.

A prude that watches aliens bathe then get fucked senseless by them.

Shut up logic.

Despite being on my back legs spread before him he was clearly clinical now, giving me a full pelvic examination to the conclusion that it was just shock from the adjustment. So my body freaked out having a monster cock shoved into it, sounds legit.

"Don't look at me that way, you will have to wait for tonight." The creature that had bitten me was now nuzzling my neck as he tossed me some clothes, I wouldn't exactly call his loincloth clothes though.

"Don't count on it." I sniffed, pulling on my Jungle Jane outfit and tried my best not to stare at the broad planes of his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The worst part of being hypocrite is when said hypocrite enjoys indulging in what she berates. I am a total hypocrite.

It took me a day or so to get the feeling back in my legs but I hated it when he was right all the time, especially when I pretty much jumped into his arms for sex. Damn smart ass.

"Ah! Vor'mekta not that..." Pinned up against the wall in the kitchen, he was between my legs and grinding his cock into my dripping nethers. Purring to me as his hands explored my breasts, cupping and squeezing them while I could only mew lewdly with my nails digging into his back. It felt so good, to be touched in such a way that aroused me and didn't disgust me, it was clear to me that he was different than me. Could I hold that against him?

"Not what? Tell me, my _lou-dte kale_." Chuckling he was purring like a goddamn house cat on PCP, enjoying his teasing and at first I shook my head, too embarrassed to say it. A tongue, hot and wet, running up the length of my throat changed my mind.

"Don't tease me, please,"

"No worries, kitten." On the brink of explosion he set me down, my legs going limp as I fell on my ass, he ran his fingers over his thigh and licked the juices I had rubbed onto him.

"What are—"

"Ship maintainence overview first. Fucking second, _sei-i?_" Still sucking his claws he drew his mandibles back into a smirk. "Patience or you will never catch your prey."

"Fuck patience!"

"Ah, kitten, you are precious, no?"

Patience...how could I learn patience when he set my poor teenage loins on fire now?

Cocky bastard.

No doubt I would be count the minutes till his return.


	19. Liar, Liar

**Hey guys! So so sorry about not updating sooner, god the list of life, school and everything is pilin' up! So much has happened and I wasn't sure how to cleanly move on from the last chapter. As always, you guys are the best ever for actually reading the stuff I come up with :) :) And maybe this will get my creative, uh, juices flowing—I have a bf now, after months of tip toeing around the damn subject, Alex, who is as obsessed with Predator as me...read him a chapter of Sandy's Affections and I got jumped . TMI I know so...here goes! To the new year and to bfs who go to Comic Con with me :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So...I discovered something very interesting.

Not only is Vor'mekta hung like a goddamn moose he also has the recovery rate of a jack rabbit, I had to explain to him that I needed a five minute break between sessions if he didn't want me to lose all feeling in my lower body.

Well...a pouting yautja is actually pretty cute, which I never would have guessed. He had been checking the systems of his ship when we had, um, gotten a little, no, really steamy. He was fine with sitting naked in the pilots chair, holding me against his massive sand colored chest, grooming me with his mandibles. While I tried to catch my breath and breathe around the feeling of his cock inside me, still hard as diamonds and not moving.

Vor'mekta has self control, most of the time, while Katie does not.

Sex was either very impersonal to yautja or very intimate, when I couldn't take anymore he would just hold me and talk. He told me about his mother, the most fierce creature in his life, his father Kwei and his seventeen siblings.

Goddamn.

All from different mothers or fathers.

He told me of his uncle, Ti'kon, and how he was more of a outcast than Vor'mekta, a male that was a great warrior, and a bit of a man slut in my opinion, but just...strange. He had almost been kicked off the clanship by bringing aboard a 'pet' as he translated to me, one that killed one of his own sons before Ti'kon left with it.

Then, abruptly, he changed his tone and began asking me about my family.

That led to the biggest argument we had ever had.

"_What do you mean, 'property by claim'? I am not cattle, goddamn it!"_

"_I marked you. You are mine to protect and keep."_

"_Fuck that!"_

"_I did 'fuck that'. I told you what would happen if I fucked you."_

"_I—that isn't—"_

"_Greedy little female who wants the rush but none of the consequences, is that it?"_

"_I couldn't have stopped you even if I wanted to!"_

"_If you said 'no' I would have stopped."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Are you questioning my honor, female?"_

"_Why not? You kidnapped me from my home, locked me up then—then—"_

"_You taunted me. Your actions meant something very different to me than they did to your kind."_

"_It was the Internet, nothing is real there!"_

"_Then you learned your lesson, Ka'ti."_

"_Lesson? I had no desire to actually meet you!"_

"_...fascinating. Oomans seem to bury the truth when the lie is much more attractive."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I thought I was the queen of the cold shoulder.

Apparently, I was wrong.

I hurt him, through that thick scaly hide and stoic face I hurt him more than I ever could with a physical blow. Was I lying to myself, saying I didn't want to be here?

Well, at the moment I wanted to crawl into a vent and die. Vor'mekta had told how he had killed other males for insulting his honor, I was hardly a threat yet he refrained from ever being rough with me.

I lost my temper and I hold a cold, unwelcoming bed that night to thank for losing it.


	20. Red Eyed Witch

**Ah, the tension, the drama of my favorite written soap opera :D And now to introduce some more tension, one that exudes pheromones and trouble..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear Diary: Remind me never to argue with the driver of the spaceship.

He told me, in two words, that I was going to meet another yautja, one that had lots of experience with humans like myself.

"_Meeting Ti'kon."_

I felt like shit.

Because I had made him feel that way for no reason and now he wouldn't even look at me, even when the other ship docked. As we waited by the loading dock I touched his hand, my voice timid and I was afraid he was still angry with me.

"Vor'mekta? C-Can we talk?"

"_H'ko."_

"Look—"

"Look, listen. See, hear."

"Um, what I mean is—"

"Try not to upset my uncles...pet. It is very temperamental."

"Temperamental?"

"Yes. It would be a pity if it killed you because you were human, _sei-i_?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I have never called anyone a slut, maybe that was a little lie but who cares, but I wasn't one to talk given I was giving an alien full access.

But this thing was a slut.

And I hated it for that.

Ti'kon, a brute of a yautja with more green than gold on his scales then Vor'mekta, sat in one of the lounge chairs in the den of the ship. That area had a couch and two huge chairs, the two yautja in the chairs and I was sitting on the couch, trying to vanish into the furry material.

He said its name was Sevag.

Taken from Project Sevag and it was not fair for something that foul tempered to be so fucking gorgeous. Thick dark hair that wasn't hair or spine, something in-between, kind of like the stripper from the movie _Butter_ and with a mouth just as foul. Creamy skin, delicate limbs and a body that would make a dancer jealous, if you got past the tricolored magma eyes and clear, sharp teeth. Did I mention claws? You bet your boots. Runway model down to her knees, then it went reptile like some freaky velociraptor feet from _Jurassic Park_. Two clawed toes then a third toe that looked like a goddamn grappling hook, how the fuck did she walk on those and still manage to swing her hips?

Not to mention she took one look at me and gave me the finger.

Great way to meet new people.

But...then Ti'kon told me where he had found her, what had been done to her...and I wanted to take back every thought I had that degraded her.

Until she crossed that line.

Vor'mekta was cutting up fruit for her, she had followed him into the kitchen and I went in to ask for some fruit too. Yeah...I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. He had her up on the counter and he was _smelling_ her throat, her nearly exposed tits! What really pissed me off was that he was purring while he did it.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'll go intrude elsewhere." Oh the shoe is on the other fucking foot now, Mr. I'm-Too-Angry-To-Look-At-You. The false cheer in my voice contradicted the flat out disbelief on my face and the angry tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Go back to pawing at each other, don't mind me."

"Ka'ti—"

No.

No, no no!

So he wanted that reptile over me.

Fine.

Two can play that game, kiddies, just you watch.


End file.
